


Arslan and The Seven Bandits

by TayTayCap93



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTayCap93/pseuds/TayTayCap93
Summary: While a young prince was traveling he got lost and ends up at the home of seven bandits.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added when a new chapter is posted

There was a kingdom called Pars. The ruler of the kingdom was a young man named Hilmes. He’s ruled the kingdom since he was seventeen years old. His mother died of an illness and hisfather died in a war with another kingdom called Lusitania. After he was crowned king, he married the love of his life Princess Irina and took his younger step brother Arslan into his care. 

When King Hilmes was twenty-two years old, Queen Irina fell ill to an unknown illness and passed away in her sleep. Her death had a hard, emotional impact on his mind. The happiness the king had left him the moment he found her cold lifeless body.

He held a burial ceremony for her that night. Her body was wrapped in a pure white, silk cloth. She was placed in a pure white, stone, rectangular fire pit that’s located in the west side of the palace. Every member of the court the attended the ceremony. Hilmes had a hard time holding back his tears of sorrow.

* * *

King Hilmes was twenty-five when an assassin snuck into the palace and attempted to kill King Hilmes. The assassin failed at killing the king but during his attempt of taking the king’s life, he burned Hilmes’ face on the left side with a torch. The king didn’t die but his faced was burnt badly and the mark on his face is permanent. The assassin failed to escape the guards, getting captured and sent to the dungeon. 

After a night of being tortured for answers to some questions, the assassin was beheaded.To hide the ugly burnt mark from his subjects, King Hilmes wears a silver mask. 

Over time King Hilmes became a bitter man, who’s subjects feared. On the other hand, Prince Arslan grew up into a kind and handsome young man who was loved and respected by the subjects. The king was jealous of Arslan’s charm and youth. He would have stripped his brother of his title but didn’t because his adviser stated, “The subjects would rise against you if take away his title or cause him harm.”

The adviser was right. No use denying it. What he decided to do was order Arslan to do menial labor through out the day despite the title. He made the young man wear unglued brown clothing while doing the tasks. This was kept secret from most subjects. The only ones who knew were the court members, the guards, the servants who worked in the castle and the King himself. 

The King was verbally and sometimes physically abusive towards Arslan but that didn’t stop the young prince from being kind. He kept holding to the hope of a better tomorrow, not just for himself but for his brother and king. He knows King Hilmes’ heart is filled with anger and sorrow, not recovering emotionally.


	2. Chapter One

Today a king named Rajendra was coming to visit King Hilmes to form an alliance between the kingdoms Pars and Sindhura. It is located southeast from Pars. Arslan has read many books on the kingdom but hasn’t been there in person. Meeting someone from there is exciting and nerve recking for him. 

Everyone in the palace spent the day getting ready for King Rajendra’s arrival. The servants made sure everyone room in the place was cleaned. The cooks made sure they had enough items tp prep for the fest. Then they spent the rest of the day making the fest.

King Hilmes paid for the best entertainment gold coins could buy. A set of cloths and accessories were picked for him and Arslan to wear for the occasion. 

The cloth King Hilmes wore were a royal blue surcoat over black shirt and pants with a silver belt and black leather boots.

Prince Arslan wore a pure white blazer jacket that gold stitching on the edges of the sleeves over a white shirt, a gold vest, white pants, and white leather boots. 

The moment Arslan was done changing, there was knocking on his door. He opened the door and it was Husrab, King Hilmes’ advisor. “King Hilmes wishes to speak with you in his quarters.” He said after bowing to him.

“I’ll go to him now.” Arslan said as he stepped out of his room and closed the door. Arslan’s and Husrab went their separate ways going the opposite direction. On the gray stone walls there are tapestries depicting past wars between Pars and another Kingdom whose name is forgotten in time.

One tapestry has always caught Arslan’s eye. It depicted two knights about to duel one another in the middle of a field of small yellow flowers. One knight wore a surcoat that’s blue with silver trimming. The other knight wore a red surcoat with gold trimming. The sun was setting in the background.

Arslan took a moment at admire the tapestry before he continued onward towards Hilmes’ bed chamber. When Arslan did arrive, he knocked on the door and shouted, “Your highness! It’s me Arslan!”

He opened the door and walked in after he heard a “Come in” from Himes. The room was five times bigger and nicer than his own room. While his room was big enough to fit ten people at least. It had a bed big enough for three people with white sheets, blue blanket, and blue and silver pillows. A large, wooden cabin is against the wall on the right side of the room. A small, silver round table, and two chairs of the same color are on left side of the room next to a large window with black curtains. A painting of queen Irina in her wedding dress was on the wall across from his bed.

“You wanted to speak with me?” Hilmes was standing in front the painting.

“Yes.” He turned away from the painting, facing Arslan with the same stern look he’s had for five years. 

“Don’t speak to Rajendra and his adviser unless you are spoken to.” Arslan nodded, confirming he understands the command. It’s not the first time he’s been asked to keep his lips sealed. “If he does speak to you and he asks you of something don’t refuse him. Do you understand?”

Unlike Arslan Hilmes was aware of Rajendra’s taste when it comes to the type of people he likes to have for company at night due to his informant’s sources. He was jealous of Arslan’s appearance but he’s not stupid enough to ignore the potential use of his charm.

This command gave the young prince a bad feeling, something about wasn’t right but he can’t disobey him of he’ll be punished severely. “I do your highness.” 

* * *

The sun was setting, turning day into night when King Rajendra and his party arrived at the palace. Among his party was a man named Mahendra who was Rajendra’s adviser. They were greeted by King Hilmes and his party, which includes Prince Arslan, royal adviser Husrab, and Hilmes’ bodyguard known as Sam. 

The two advisers introduced their king to the rest of the party. The guests were lead to the dining hall where a fest was ready. Two Once everyone was seated, they started eating. It wasn’t long until the room was filled with laughter and chatter.

Arslan was the only one who couldn’t enjoy his due to the feeling of being stared by King Rajendra. He did his best to ignore it and pretend he didn’t notice anything. An hour later everyone was in the throne room drinking wine, chatting, or dancing.

The ones dancing were from ages eighteen to twenty-nine. That group were the sons and daughters of court members. Prince Arslan danced among. The two kings sat in a golden throne next to each other. Husrab stood next to his king on the right side and Mahendra stood next to his king on the left side.

“You have a wonderful kingdom.” Rajendra commented. He took a sip of his red wine. “You’re a good host.” The foreign king wasn’t lying entirely. The food and red wine were delicious. The music was festive and everyone else was enjoying themselves. He was surprised at how full the room was. Maybe the alcohol help put everyone at ease. The host could be friendly or at least work on faking being friendly. No matter the one person who’s caught his eye was Prince Arslan.

“I’m pleased you’re enjoying your time here.” Hilmes already knew who his guest is looking at and isn’t surprised, just like he predicted. At some point Arslan politely excused himself from the festivities and left the room.

Rajendra was disappointed seeing the young prince leave the room. He wanted to walk up to him after he was done dancing. He had a pouting face that would make a spoiled five year old blush. Hilmes’ noticed how disappointed he looked. “Is something bothering you?”

“I was hoping to speak with your brother.”

“Knowing him he’s visiting the kennel where we keep the falcons. I can lend a guard to show you the way if you want.”

Rajendra smiled and said “I would like that.”


	3. Chapter Two

Arslan was at the kennel where the army keeps their falcons. It was located next to the royal garden. It was big enough to fifty and give them plenty of space to stretch their wings. The falcon Arslan was closest to was named Azrael. He helped the owner take care of the majestic bird since the young prince was a ten years old.

Azrael landed on Arslan’s shoulder the moment the metal gate was opened. “Your speed never waivers.” The young prince petted his head gently. He closed the gate and walked towards the garden. It was nice to be able to dance in the throne room but being around so many people in one area was tiring. He wasn’t use to a large crowd. The only light the prince had was a lit torch.

The part of the garden he went to was Queen Irina’s rose patch, a large rose garden among the royal garden. The roses were either red, pink, yellow, or white. When the queen was alive she loved walking on the path way during the warm sunny days. Arslan loved walking through the garden. It reminded him of the times when he would join her on her walks. He loved working on the garden with the gardener.

Arslan was deep in his thoughts until he heard his name being called out by a voice he recognized as King Rajendra’s voice. “Prince Arslan!” Apart of him wanted to be wrong. He turned to face the man and it turned out he was right. A guard named Esfan was standing behind him.“This is the largest royal garden I’ve seen.” The foreign king commented.

“Enjoying the garden, your highness?” Arslan asked

“It’s pleasant to enjoy the plant life I don’t have in my kingdom when the sun is blessing us with its light.”

“You’re right but I still find the fresh are to be a pleasure your highness.”

“I suppose you make a good point there young prince.” They didn’t stay in the garden for long. At some point Arslan was about to excuse himself and he to his bed chamber for the night but before he could say anything the foreign king asked, “Does your kingdom have some where less formal?”

“Well there is a place to buy ale at...” Arslan answered with a less confident tone.

“Have you had ale before?”

“No I haven’t your highness.” Arslan answered in an embarrassed tone. “King Hilmes doesn’t allow me to have any.”

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

“That’s ridiculous. We should fix that tonight.” He said in a cheerful tone. “Guard do you know where we can get some ale without getting the prince in trouble.” The guard told them of an inn at the center of the city. The young prince agreed to go to the inn with the foreign king but they had to sneak out in clothing that wouldn’t get attention.

Arslan told King Hilmes he was spending the rest of the night with King Rajendra. “Very well I’ll tell everyone you’re turning in for the night.”

The foreign king told his adviser he’s turning in for the night. He adviser knew better. “Very well my lord.”

After Arslan and King Rajendra went to their quarters and changed into cloths that wasn’t flashy. They met up at the gate. On the left side there’s a wooden door, they used it to get out of palace walls.“While we’re outside of the palace walls please call me Snow, your highness please.”

“Of course.”

“What should I call you?”

“You may call me Ali while we’re out.”

It took them around thirty minutes to get the inn. The name of the inn was The Prancing Pony. They went inside. The room was filled with laughter, chatter, and smoke from people smoking pipes. In the dining area there was a bar at the center of the room.

They walked up to the bar counter and sat on the stools next to each other. The guy running the bar came up to them. King Rajendra told him to get Arslan and himself an ale. In less than ten minutes they received the mugs of ale.

The young prince took his first sip of the alcoholic drink. “What do you think, snow?” 

“Umm... I’m not sure.”

Rajendra laughed “Don’t worry you’ll grow to like it.” They took another sip of their drinks. An hour went by. They finished the first round. The older man got them another round. Another hour went by, Arslan was left alone at the bar counter. The foreign king went off with a couple of women not too long ago.

The young prince attempted to get off of the stool he sat on but he fell onto the wooden floor. He landed on his side. His cheeks were colored pink from being buzzed off of his drink. “Do you need help?” An unfamiliar voice asked.

He looked up, seeing a tall, muscular man in black standing in front of him, looking down at him. The man held out his gloved hand. With his wobbly hand, Arslan grabbed and held onto his hand as he stood up. “Thank yooouu.”

Arslan almost fell again but the man stopped him by grabbing his shoulder and leaned him against his own body. “You can stay with me for the night.”

“Thannk yooouu....”

“Daryun.”

“Snoow”

“The name fits you very well.” He lead the drunk young man to his room upstairs on the second floor of the inn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader of this fic, I apologize for taking long to post this chapter. I’ll try not to take as long to post the next chapter but I can’t guarantee anything.


End file.
